1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an authentication method and, more particularly, to an authentication method for a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the communication protocols, the authentication mechanism has been a very important issue for verifying the identity of the user. In the modern bidirectional authentication system, synchronous or asynchronous encryption/decryption methods are often used, such as AES-CBC, ECIES, Diffie-Hellman, Chinese remainder theorem, etc. These algorithms require complex computations to ensure the safety of the communication systems.
For example, the involved parties of the authentication process are able to acquire the required authentication data via the public key encryption. Such an example may be seen in Taiwan Patent No. 1390938 entitled “Authentication apparatuses and verification methods.” The verification methods can be used to verify the programs in a computer.
However, the verification methods require a large amount of resources for computations. Therefore, some devices with low computation capability, such as wireless detectors, smart phones or tablets, are not able to properly execute the verification methods.